


Goodbye, Hunter

by WickedRitual



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Minor Injuries, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Just a sad snippet of SkekMal/SkekGra seeing each other after SkekGra had been branded Heretic.





	Goodbye, Hunter

“Conqueror! Conqueror!” SkekMal shouted as he followed the strong coppery scent of Skeksis blood. The shillohet in the distance continued to walk with it’s back to the Hunter. He knew they were close enough to hear, but could not understand why they didn’t stop.

“SkekGra!!” that was key, the Skeksis turned away from the sunset he was facing and looked back.

“Ah. SkekMal” came a voice that was full of sorrow.

As the Hunter got closer the picture became more clear, and those horrible rumors quickly became reality.

SkekGra was not alone, he was with a mystic, and was covered in dried blood, not the blood of his enemies either. It was his own, The Hunter could tell from its scent.

“…so what they told me is true" The Hunters breathing hitched, no matter how many battles they fought together he had never seen the other worse off. He no longer had even a shred of the fine robes on, just torn rags and tattered, scratchy fabrics. The fur that usually grew out around his neck was gone, replaced with red raw looking skin, cuts and bruises.

he noticed The Ritual Masters handy work, A large nail protruded from the others head. Blood still seeped out of the wound, although there were rags wrapped around his head to help stop the bleeding, the rags were soaked red and blood dripped down his neck and face.

He was well aware of Skeksis castigation rituals, but never expected a Skeksis would fuck up bad enough to experience such a fate.

“Come back with me SkekGra. This was a mistake" The Hunter said, uncharacteristically softly. “You are known to indulge in flights of fancy, if you beg the Emperor for forgiveness he may look past this grave error”

SkekGra shook his head, looking at the ground dejectedly

The Hunter felt a burst of anger, and another feeling he hadn’t felt before.. “If you have too much pride I will beg on your behalf!” he trembled and grabbed SkekGra’s hand, squeezing like it was SkekGra’s last life line, as if he may plunge off a cliff if he let go.

“Forget all this nonsense about unity, it’s a lie! The mystics want to control us, they want our strength, our power!”

SkekGra looked sympathetically upon the Hunter, who in turn resented being the object of pity.

“I can’t go back” SkekGra was just now coming to realize that things would never be the same, and it hurt, as much as he didn’t regret it, it still hurt to let everything he had ever known go, to betray those who he felt close kinship to.

The rejection felt like a bullet to the heart. SkekMal had never pleaded, had never wanted anything more than he wanted this to be a bad dream.

“Come with me.. we can find urVa, we can make ourselves whole again!” SkekGra was sounding like his same excited self, but the words he spoke were treason.

“NO!!” SkekMal bursts out in frustration “They want us gone! They don’t care about unity!” SkekMal grabbed the other by his arms, then shook him desperately. “can’t You remember want pain, the sorrow, the guilt! You want back into that nightmare?”

“I want to be whole…” SkekGra knew the other would not understand, but if SkekGra could understand than surely so could the others, he just didn’t know what they needed to hear to be convinced.

SkekMal looked as desperate as SkekGra. They both stared, hoping that their silent pleas might get through.

SkekMal could not understand, while SkekGra could not make him understand.

“you would betray your own.. for a mystic?!” SkekMal began to register his emotions in the only way he could, with anger.

He balled his fist and threw a low punch at the Mystic, connecting with his snout he felt the crack of a bone vibrate through his knuckles.

SkekMal had expected the Mystics reaction, he grabbed his nose in his hands and moaned in pain, as did SkekGra.

SkekGra hunched forward, his hands also gripped his nose “Ahhh my nose!” he shrieked, it was hardly an ounce of pain compared to nail that penetrates his skull, but it added to the suffering.

SkekMal wished he could have killed the Mystic for filling the Skeksis head with nonsense, brainwashing the once so clever Conqueror.

“You disappoint me SkekGra” The Hunter sounded cold and distant “I hope for your sake we do not cross paths again.. Goodbye Heretic"

“Goodbye, Hunter”


End file.
